


Need no hero [Video]

by quizkwatsh



Series: Quizkwatsh's fanvideos [13]
Category: Higher Ground
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quizkwatsh/pseuds/quizkwatsh
Summary: Needing sort of always required somebody to care, that wasn't big in my world.A fanvideo focusing on Shelby Merrick





	Need no hero [Video]




End file.
